1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) and a LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) light bulb has gradually replaced the conventional incandescent light bulb and been broadly used for its economic power consumption feature. Nevertheless, light emitting elements of a conventional LED light bulb are basically arranged toward a front position such that all the light beams tend to be projected at a single concentrated direction from the front position. Although the conventional LED light bulb may therefore has good concentrated illumination ability at the front, the luminance on the circumference of the LED light bulb has poor uniformity, which adversely affects the overall illumination performance.
For increasing the luminance on the circumference of the LED light bulb, a LED light bar which has a large emission angle is developed and can be inserted into a slot of a LED heat sink. That is, the LED light bar is erected on the heat sink of the LED light bulb, so as to increase the luminance around the LED light bulb. In such LED light bar, however, all faces like front, back and lateral surfaces of the LED light bar need to be coated with a fluorescent/phosphorescent resin layer for emitting the white light, which has an issue of high manufacturing cost.